pandorasagafandomcom-20200223-history
Clash of the Nations
Clash of the Nations (CotN) is a large-scale PvP battle system where the three nations — Empire, Kingdom, and Confederation — fight for the most amount of Power Points within a time limit. The number of players that can join this war zone is limited for each nation, so participants are randomly chosen from a pool of registrants. Even if someone isn't chosen, there are other ways to join. The Clash of the Nations takes place on different days for each server. See the official website for more information. Once a nation has declared victory, players of the winning nation will be rewarded accordingly to their position. They will also be given additional benefits until the next war is held. Joining One way to join the Clash of the Nations is by registering as a Regular (soldier) with the Ridelium Battle Attaché NPC. Registration requires a participation fee of 10,000G and must be done up to 30 minutes prior to the war. A random drawing will occur if there are more registrations than spaces available for your nation. If you make it through the selection process, speak with the Ridelium Battle Attaché again to complete your registration. If you do not, your participation fee will be fully refunded by the NPC. Your registration will be rescinded if you log out during the drawing process. Soldier types As you have inferred above, there are different types of soldiers you may apply as during registration: You may play as a Regular if you pay the participation fee and register up to 30 minutes before war, but you can also apply as a Commander if you wish. Only one Commander will be appointed per nation, however. When there are multiple applications, a drawing will be held for the role, and players with higher ranks have a better chance of being selected. You may apply as Militia, without a participation fee, as soon as the war starts. ;Regular *If defeated, Regulars will respawn at a certain location within the war zone. *Win or lose, they can earn Honor Points — more compared to Militia. *Once the war begins, the number of Regulars participating is set. *The total number of Regulars is greater than that of Militia. ;Militia *If defeated, Militia will be transported back to their home nation. *Win or lose, they can earn Honor Points, but far less than Regulars. *They can join the war at any time, as long as there are available slots. *The number of Militia is determined by the number of Regulars. ;Commander *Commanders can use a separate chat window to lead their nation during war. *There is a heavier penalty to respawn if the Commander is defeated; With great power comes great responsibility. *If the Commander leads their nation to victory, they will be rewarded far greater than Regulars and Militia. Battle The selection process for Regulars takes place 30 minutes before the war starts. *If you are selected from this drawing, talk to the Ridelium Battle Attaché NPC again to complete your registration. The selection process for Commanders takes place 20 minutes before the war starts. After the Commanders have been appointed, you may form a party with others before the war officially begins. Commanders may also relinquish their role at this time. If they do so, another election will take place. Once the war starts, you can transport to the designated war zone via the Ridelium Battle Attaché NPC. Even when a party is formed, each player must speak with the NPC to be transported. Once transported, you will randomly spawn in one of twelve possible locations. This initial spawn point will also be your respawn point if you are defeated on the battlefield. Power Points Victory is determined by the amount of Power Points your nation accumulates. Power Points can be increased with the following: *Occupying as many Forts as possible when a Battle Standing is called. *Defeating players from another nation. Power Points can be decreased with the following: *Not occupying any Keeps on the map. *When your nation has been defeated from another nation. *When you choose to revive immediately after being slain, instead of waiting for the timer to run out. *(Power Points are automatically deducted when Militia are defeated.) Keeps Keeps are a key element to Clash of the Nations. In order to gain control of an enemy's Keep, you must destroy the four Guard Towers surrounding it. Guardians will defend the Keep until the Guard Towers are taken down. Once the Keep is breached, you must enter and destroy the Core. Only then will you gain control of the Keep for your nation. Once your nation has control over the Keep, Guard Towers and Guardians are restored. If there are enemies left within the Keep, those players are eliminated. Battle Standings Battle Standings are status updates that are displayed every 10 minutes after the battle begins. During this time, Power Points are calculated based on the number of Keeps your nation controls. These points also increase when you defeat a player from another nation. However, the opposite is also true. If any nation has 0 Power Points when a Battle Standing is called, it is considered a loss. Postwar The final results of the war, as well as the top 15 players who contributed the most for your nation, are displayed when the Clash of the Nations ends. You will be transported back to your nation once you confirm the results or wait for the timer to expire. After returning to your nation, you may earn Honor Points according to your contribution (and nation's rank) in the war by talking to the battle attaché once again. Additionally, you may be awarded with medals depending on the actions you take during the war. Winners All participants in the winning nation will earn Honor Points based on the Power Points accumulated in the war zone. This is done by speaking with the Ridelium Battle Attaché NPC after the war ends. All players in the winning nation will receive the following reward until the next scheduled Clash of the Nations: *Increased Item Drop Rate. If a single nation wins consecutively, its Power Points at the start of Clash of the Nations are lowered to balance the scales of war. The rewards (and penalty) listed increase as a nation's winning streak continues. Losers The losing nation will have increaed Power Points at the start of the next Clash of the Nations. This amount of points increases further if that nation is on a losing streak. Other rewards Win or lose, nations are awarded different benefits depending on what structures they control at the end of the war: *Tower of Discipline: Increased EXP Gain *Tower of Fortune: Increased Item Drop Rate *Tower of Victory: Increased PvP-Point Gain Category:Battlefield